Unlikely Endings
by Carlz19
Summary: With Graves missing Dru has to make many choices not all easy and with trials looming over her head she doesn't know who to trust. Don't know the pairing yet may be Dru/Graves Dru/Christophe or Dru/Wulfen
1. Chapter 1

I was stressed. That's all I was lately between trying to find Graves, which meant trying to find Anna and the council still going mental over Anna's "betrayal", I mean really who didn't know she was evil she was a bitch! Then there's my guard trials so every guy in the school is trying to suck up to me even wulfen, I didn't even know they could trial and now I'm stressed thinking about all this and I haven't even got out of bed yet. Oh great here comes someone now.

"_Kochana _come on get up we have to have a council meeting, then look at people for your trials and then your training to do." Christophe says just walking right on in.

"Wow Chris you know come right on in, you know I couldn't have been changing or doing anything private I hear right?" God he makes me so angry and even though he does I can't help but think how perfect he looks and how those lips felt on mine and his mouthwatering apple pie sent filling my senses.

"Oh _milna_ I think I am entitled to walk right in I do sleep here every night just like you, anyway I know you only get changed in the bathroom anyway", he says in a teasing tone which is rare for him. Just then Ben sticks his head in the door and looks up at me with worried eyes which he does all the time now since his position is being compromised.

"Milady would you like me to order you breakfast or would you like to go to the cafeteria? ",he says cafeteria with a look on his face as if it is so ridiculous to want me to go to the cafeteria, if it's because I might see boys wanting to be my potential guards or if its because he believes I shouldn't have to eat in the cafeteria with everyone else I don't know, but I didn't know I liked eating in the cafeteria just not lately with all the boys wanting to sit and talk with me but I hadn't in a few days so I decided I would just to be brave.

"No it's fine Ben I will eat in the caf I'll just get dressed." He frowned at me unsurprisingly. I grabbed some jeans I black v-cut t-shirt and a charcoal gray hoodie and headed to the bathroom.

"Dru are you sure you want to go eat out there boys will talk to you non-stop having jobs as your guard is a great honor and they will fight to the death for it literally." Chris said in a strange tone I couldn't quite decipher not that he ever made sense before.

I got dressed and just plaited my hair back I couldn't be bothered with it this morning even if it had been behaving lately. I walk out to find not only Ben and Christophe in my room but also Leon, Shanks and Dibs. Ben and Shanks in a staring much, Leon and Chris talking and Dibs looking awkward standing in the corner, he's still so shy even after everything. I took pity on him.

"hey Dibs, how you going?", he looked up at me and blushed and looked back at the ground.

"Hey Dru" he managed to mumble out.

"Dru-girl how did you sleep any better?", shanks asked me after he stopped the staring match with Benjamin, I had been having trouble sleeping lately only shanks knows because he's the only one that wouldn't freak out. I gave him a look as Leon, Ben and Chris asked all together,

"What do you mean any better?", all a bit to loud for me that morning. Shanks ducked his head in apology.

"Nothing just having really nightmares and not being able to sleep no biggie", I tried to brush it off but I can't with these guys.

"Dru if you were having trouble sleeping why didn't you tell us and why did you tell him?", Ben said giving Shanks a disdainful look. That was my last straw I had, had no sleep I was stressed out of my mind and I missing Graves so much, and I was also worried if Ash was going to survive each night, this was to much to handle so I blew up at him, quite unfairly I might add, but I only thought about that stuff after.

"I told HIM because he is a trustworthy friend that doesn't freak out at the littlest things and that he and Dibs are the only two people in this place that care about Ash getting better and getting Graves back! So don't you dare look at him like that or ever say a horrible thing about him or any wulfen again in front of me because at this rate if Shanks and Dibs go for trials I would pick them over any of you any day! I hate the stuff you guys say about the wulfen it's bullshit and childish because you guys aren't any better then them and neither am I so grow the hell up and keep your mouth shut otherwise you will not be guarding me much longer!" I all but screamed at him. Everyone in the room which meant the double blond guards now since they rushed in at my screaming were looking at me in shock and I didn't care I just walked out to the caf. I heard steps behind me and then beside me and I saw Dibs and Shanks and the other four behind me. Shanks was grinning hugely and dibs looked like he wanted to smile but was trying to stop himself, that's when we reached the cafeteria doors and I took a deep breath and thought okay get ready for the chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I have had so much going on. Most people so far have said to make it a Christophe/Dru story so I probably will, but if any one has any other ideas just tell me and I will try to fit them into the story. And thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own strange angels. **

I pushed open the huge wooden doors that lead to the cafeteria and not even exaggerating every single head turned my way. But I put on my blank expression and walked towards the line, with all the guys tailing me and giving everyone else good long stares. No one had approached me yet, maybe I was giving off bad vibes. As I got to the end of the line the guy in front of me turned around and smiled.

"Hey", and then he winked at me, yes an actual wink.

"Hi", I said while thinking please, please don't flirt with me, because really that is the most awkward especially with like 7 guys watching my every movement and wanting to punch him in the face. None have actually admitted to that but you can see it in their faces.

"You can go in front of me if you want", he said with a gesture.

"No that's okay really I can wait", I replied hoping that would be a clear leave me alone.

"Okay", he looked at me like I just killed his puppy, wow no guy had ever released that face on

me yet. Dammit I'm a sucker for that face.

So stupidly I said "I mean you look hungrier than me, you should go first" with a terrible attempt at a smile.

He gave me a huge grin back," Thanks, that's very sweet of you".

I just gave a small smile back and then started to turn to talk to anyone behind me, anyone!

But then I heard behind me, "So I was wondering did you want to have coffee sometime?"

I turned and looked at him and for the first time in a long time I didn't know if this guy was asking just because I was picking new guards or not, I mean it would be stupid to think otherwise but all the other guys where so up themselves and looked at me like I had to say yes or looked like they where sucking up, this guy just looked hopeful.

"Ummm…", I looked at him properly now, and well he was hot, I mean every guy at schola was hot but this guy still wow, he was big like really muscular and tan with hazel eyes and short chocolate brown hair. Even if he was cute it's not like I could date, so just as I was about to say sorry I can't, when someone from behind me spoke up.

"Dru doesn't have time to date you and she's not stupid enough to believe that you really want to go out with her so spontaneously and not just because of the guarding positions, so just leave". I turned around and stared at Christophe as did what ever his name was. I was just about to give him a mouthful like before when what's his face started to speak, I really hate it when guys do that they just cause trouble.

"I believe I was talking to her! And I wasn't just asking her out because of the trials I actually like her." He said glaring at Chris.

"Really then why ask her out now?" that was Leon, great lets get the whole gang involved.

"Because just encase you didn't know it's hard to ask a girl like Dru out and it's even worse with all of you over her shoulder all the time and this is the first time I have even stood close enough to talk to her so I thought go for it".

"What do you mean, a girl like Dru?" Dibs spoke up, I was happy he did because I was thinking the same thing.

At this he blushed and finally looked at me," Well you know the obvious, head of the order and all that, but then she's beautiful and brave and smart and doesn't take crap from anybody, pretty much just amazing".

Well at that a lot of things happened, one I blushed and looked down, Dibs and Shanks looked at each other with weird expressions, a few of the guys watching gasped or whistled and Ben, Leon and Christophe all attacked him!

It all happened so fast, first I was watching the ground then I saw all four guys on it throwing punches, then the double blondes and Shanks and Dibs thought to join in, to help Chris and the guys or to bash them I didn't know and a few other guys got into it, the guys friends I assumed, I still didn't know his name yet. Well that was just about it for me I shouted at them to get off, I even tried to order them a few times and pull them off but that got me an elbow in the face thank god I didn't bleed just got bruised probably. But I saw Bruce at the cafs doors and thought he was going to take care of it so I went to the opposite doors and went to have a walk around the school and thought just wait till those guys try to talk to me later.

**Please review, any advice or suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I haven' updated in ages and I'm really sorry life's just been hectic with exams and I had operations, but I will try and update faster in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own strange angels**

This is why normal schools have girls in them! I mean in all the high schools I've been at there was not as nearly as many fights as here and over the most stupid things! I knew I had about 3 minutes till someone came out to look for me Bruce and Christophe act fast. I had no idea where to go, I couldn't leave because I knew I would be caught. My bedroom? Everyone would look there first. The gym? Too open. I couldn't just walk round here either, where could I go... The baths! I'm the only girl in the school and I'm pretty sure that none of the boys would come in even if they were looking for me. I quickly turned and practically sprinted to the baths I knew that someone would be on my tail in about a minute.

I got to the baths faster than I ever thought I could, I barrelled into the door and was hit with the steam and smell of the baths. I made it without anyone catching me, that's a first I thought. I leaned against the door and let out a long breath. I just needed to relax and try and think of a plan because the guard crap mixed with whatever happened in the cafeteria as well as Graves, Anna and Sergej think I was going to get an ulcer. I needed to do something, but no Christophe and the order still treated me like glass its ridiculous! I trained with him and he pushed me hard but I wasn't _doing _anything. I had to think and here at least I had the privacy and the time to do it, screw classes and screw the order, I needed my privacy it's what lets me keep the little bit of sanity I have left. I thought that since I am in the baths I might as well have a bath they may be for healing but they where relaxing as well.

I slid into the baths thick weird jelly like water with a sigh, I started to think of ways to stop my problems. The easiest problem to fix first, the thing in the cafeteria hmm... how am I supposed to figure that out? I don't even know what happen there how am I supposed to fix it? Well then maybe that's not the easiest problem, the trials now they would be an easier fix, maybe I could get the order to pick my guards but then I don't know who they would pick and if I could trust them. But then I really can't be bothered with all those boys harassing me and trying to flirt. Maybe I can get the order or Christophe to tell all the boys that they are now choosing my guards so they stop annoying me but then I really choose them in secret? Yep that's what's going to happen, and I will just tell all the guys that if what happened in the cafeteria happens again then they will have to deal with me and it will not be pretty, that's for damn sure. Just as I was getting out of the bath to rinse this stuff off and get my plans into action a knock on the door sounded, then a voice shouted

"Milady, are you in there?" it was Ben

"Yeah Ben I'm here, just give me about ten minutes" it had been like 20 minutes I'm surprised that they hadn't found me sooner.

"Milady are you hurt?" what, why would I be hurt?

"No" I yelled confused, Ben worries way too much.

"Okay then, I'm just going to ring Reynard to tell him that you are here"

"What why? Just leave him where ever he is and we will see him when I'm done" I hated this crap sometimes, Christophe doesn't own me if Ben said Leon or Hiro or even Shanks I probably wouldn't of cared but Chris just gets on my nerve sometimes, I know he's saved me numerous times and he is one of the closest people to me but he treated me like an idiot before and I'm still pissed about the fight.

"Why? Because if I don't he will kill me when he finds out I knew where you were all this time while he was worrying" he said sounding slightly afraid, some guard, but I guess everyone is a bit scared of Christophe.

"Well you know what Ben, I'm not in the bloody mood for your or anyone else's shit okay, so if you do tell him then I will kill you, got it?" I know it was mean but I was pissed, twice today now, I'm on a roll.

"Umm... milady I don't think"

"It will be fine, if Chris is pissed than he can yell at me okay?" I was getting frustrated and this was taking too long I was just standing there shouting back at him through the door naked, covered in the bath goo, I wanted a shower!

"Okay" is all I got back and I was happy enough with that so I finally got into the shower. I may have spent longer in the shower than strictly necessary, I was a bit nervous to go to the order and see Christophe and all the rest even though I am the one that should be angry and I am, but then I did run off and leave everyone worried and dammit! I hate when I feel guilty, I didn't even do anything wrong, I used to do it all the time with dad. Dad now there's a thought that I don't need at the moment. So shut off the water and got ready to face my demons or as many call them friends.

As I walked out of the baths I saw Benjamin leaning next to the door with his arms crossed and his emo fringe hanging over one of his eyes I was kind of jealous, I hated how beautiful all these boys could be I always felt as if I had a face full of pimples and my hair was a giant ball of fuzz, which isn't far off sometimes, today I had no pimples and my hair was wet so it hung in my face in spiral curls and even that wasn't brightening my mood. Ben looked at me with a hesitant smile, smart boy. He did a little bow thing and said "Milady" okay too formal for me.

"Ben its fine, you don't need to bow and you know I hate being called 'milady'" I said in a rush.

"Okay Dru, then what are we going to do now?" he asked

"Well you are going to call everyone that is looking for me and say that we are going to the meeting room thingy" I said trying to be serious but that didn't work when I added the 'thingy' on the end. Oh well.

"Everyone?" he said confused.

"Everyone Ben" then he got his phone out and started to talk to Christophe I assumed by his tone of voice.

"Okay Christophe said that he's going to tell everyone to meet us there" Ben told me and started to walk away. Hmm... Christophe tell _everyone _I thought that unlikely but if he doesn't then I will be pissed at him when the time comes for it.

"Dru?" Ben had turned around confusedas why I had stopped. I shook my head and turned to walk with him.

"I'm fine"

When we made it to the meeting room I saw that Ben was planning to stay outside next to the door, what a joke.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Standing guard" he said in a 'duh' voice.

"No way, you need to be in there for this Ben"

"Dru no one goes to this meeting except the order and the queen" he seemed scared again, I know these people are big on tradition but times change.

"I don't care" I said taking his hand and practically dragging him through the door.

He sighed in only the way Ben can and reluctantly came with me. It turned out that we where the first ones their maybe Chris really was getting everyone I wanted, probably knew I was annoyed. I went and sat at the head of the table in the stupid char that never seems to be comfortable no matter how I sit. Ben stood behind me nervously I think as he kept shifting his stance. I sighed and started to think that I had been hanging around Ben to long when the door open and in barged well everyone with Bruce, Chris and Hiro leading. As they stormed in they all came to a stop as they saw me, if wasn't so pissed and sad and everything else I would have laughed at the array of the expressions on their faces. Some guilty, some worried and some just plain angry this could be a problem. They all started to speak at once, so I stood up and did what I had been doing best all day, shouting.

"All of you just shut up and sit down, we need to talk" this time only a few were shocked most just angry again. But they still did what I said; I really hated bossing people around it made me feel like Anna. But I was going to do what had to be done. All the order sat and then as his usual lets-piss-people-of-self Shanks took the last chair smirking. All the rest stood and that's when I noticed that Christophe even brought what's-his-face from the fight, huh, I really needed to figure out his name. They were staring at me probably waiting for me to say something, so I stood up and started to tell them the plan I figured out in the baths.

"Okay before anyone starts to shout at me about whatever I did wrong this time I need to go over a few things that are really annoying me and I feel unnecessary when Sergej or some other sucker has Graves." I said the last part wincing.

"Dru we told you..." Christophe started but I cut him off.

"Chris right now I really don't want to hear it, but anyway the plan is about my trials" I said just to get interrupted again.

"What about them?" that was Ben, I guess he was nervous.

"I'm about to tell you Ben just give me a minute please"

"Sorry milady"

"Okay now if I have no more interruptions I was going to say that with the trials everyone here knows how I pick the guards I want right?" I said looking at everyone's confused faces. "So with everyone in the school annoying me and me not being able to go anywhere without that I thought that we could tell everyone that the order is now officially picking my guards" I finished with a smile and the reactions weren't exactly what I was hoping for. Once again they all started to speak at once so I butted in, this was becoming frustrating.

"Guys one at a time please, Bruce you go first" I said since he was kind of in charge around here, I think.

"Milady why would you want to hand that decision over to us? Not that we aren't flattered, but that is a big price to pay for some annoying young men" he looked confused.

"Well as easy as it would be for me to hand over this decision to you guys, I only meant that we tell people you guys are picking my guards so they leave me alone but I really pick my guards in secret" this time I again finished with a smile. Most of them sighed visibly; I guess that they really didn't want the order to pick my guards for me.

"Sneaky Dru-girl I like it" Shanks says with a smile and a wink

"Yes _kochana _it would have been a great plan if you told the order in private" Chris said with a pointed look at Shanks, Dibs and what's-his-face. And that made all three lose it, even Dibs which surprised me. Shanks jumped up and Dibs and the other guy ran straight at Christophe. "Wait stop, stop, stop!" I shouted at them and they stopped, they were tense but they stopped and Chris leaned back in his chair smirking, stupid cocky apple-pie smelling idiot. When I saw that smirk on his lips it brought a flash of what they felt like on mine, the smell, the heat, I shivered and had to literally shake it off, those thoughts were as bad as the ones about dad right now. I looked up to see what I am now going to call a glare-fest, my guards and all the order except Hiro glaring at the _wulfen_ and the other guy, them and Hiro glaring at Christophe. I never understood Hiro's hate for Chris but that's a question for another day.

"Okay guys fight later, plan now" I know I probably should have yelled again about the prejudice against the _wulfen_ and so on but I was tired, annoyed and wanted my plan done so I could get back to figuring out Ash and Graves situations as they were more important. Alton looked up at me and spoke for the first time, "if it is what you wish milady it is done". I was starting to like him best now. I smiled at him, "thankyou", then I plonked back in my chair happy for that to be done with, one mess cleaned up. Christophe looked at me with a worried expression.

"_Milna_ you looked exhausted you should get some rest" I was going to agree with him but then I remembered I was annoyed and childishly wanted to do the opposite of what he said.

"No I'm fine, I'm going to go see Augie actually" I needed to speak to someone I truly trusted, not just with some petty plan no matter how good but with a proper plan, and about Anna and Sergej. I got out of my chair and started towards the door.

"Okay then we will come" I saw Ben, Leon, the double blondes, Shanks, Dibs, what's-his-face and Chris getting up and coming forward.

"No I want to go alone" I started to walk away knowing that someone was going to say no blah, blah, blah.

"Milady you need a guard" Leon spoke up. I sighed I hate my stupid guard, not having any power, being treated like glass I couldn't wait till I bloomed.

"Fine Ben lets go" I started to walk away when I noticed no one was following and when I turned I saw everyone looking at me weirdly again.

"What?" what was wrong with them now? No one spoke but Ben quickly walked up to me so we turned and left the rest in their silence. We were half way to the infirmary when Ben got the guts to speak up, I could tell he had been trying to for ages now.

"Umm... milady I was wondering" he started nervously.

"Yes?" I was curious in what he wanted.

"Why did you want me to come with you" well I guess I wasn't the only curious one.

"Well part is that I did threaten to kill you, I'm sorry about that by the way and then I didn't want to bring Chris and I know Augie isn't a fan of the _wulfen_ and out of my guard you are one of the ones I trust the most" I said looking up with a smile as we arrived at the infirmary.

"Oh" is all I got back with him looking down blushing, it was funny usually I was the one to blush.

"Hey Ben do you mind if I go in alone?" I don't know why I asked I guess to be polite, because I knew he would say yes.

"That's fine, I will be out here" he turned and leant against the door. As I walked into the infirmary I saw Augie sitting up grumbling under his breath about something. I couldn't help but smile; seeing Augie was reassuring that some things do stay the same. He looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Hey Dru, how you doing sweetie?"

"Augie I'm fine, how are you? You're the one in the hospital" I could help but smile at Augies half bronks half Brooklyn accent.

"Ah, I'm fine the stupid doctors won't let me leave but I'm healed, idiots" he muttered the last bit under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh, "You listen to the doctors, otherwise I won't make you anymore omelettes" I teased him.

"Oh well then I will not make you anymore coffee" he smiled,"Dru I know you want to know how I am but that's not the reason your here is it?" he asked ,damn him.

"No I wanted to talk to you" he looked at me trying to get me to elaborate, but giving up asked "about?"

"Well everything" again not elaborating.

"Okay then how about I start, where did you just come from?" well that's was an easy question, which led to more, so I told him what happened since this morning, me going off at everyone more than once and my plan, the random guy, everything, when I stopped he just looked at me then had a reaction that I never thought I would get, he started to laugh. He laughed for about 3 minutes and when he started to calm down I just looked at him.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just I imagined you telling off Reynard and the order and well it was funny" at that I had to cracked a smile.

"I still have no idea what to do Augie, I mean I fixed one problem and I don't know what to do about Ash and Graves and Anna" I said in a scared voice, he was one of the only people I would show my fear to. He looked at me with pity, I hated pity.

"Dru, about Anna and Graves I have no idea of what we need to do or where to start but with Ash I think helping him change back would be your best bet at the moment and I know Christophe is going to kill me for saying that but you need all the help that you can get and Ash may know something" He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah I know and I want him to change back but how?"

"I don't know Dru you would be better asking a _wulfen _who knew about the rehabilitation camps or was there, even though they only turned back a couple and none where a streak head or under Sergej's command it's the best bet we got"

"And where am I going to find one of those Auges?" I asked half sarcastic half serious.

"You may have to ask the order or one of your _wulfen_ friends about that" he said grimacing, he really didn't like the _wulfen_. I sighed. "Okay Augie I will let you sleep and catch up with you tomorrow, be nice to your doctors" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye sweetie, bring back an omelette next time you come" he said as he lay down with a big yawn. As I was walking towards the door I figured out that I didn't want to leave, being with Augie was refreshing and familiar and I missed that. I walked out the door and saw Ben looking bored he turned to me with a worried expression; I think it was his only expression these days.

"Let's go to my room I'm really tired" I said as I was walking away. We didn't speak the whole time and when we got there I just gave Ben a tired smile and opened the door to see Christophe sitting on my bed with an expression that lets say if looks could kill, I would be dead.

**Please review and say if you want any hot Dru/Chris moments or if she should go with Graves or anyone else. I promise in the either the next chapter or the one after there will be the trials and the new guy, who's name you will be finding out. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay here is a Dru/Christophe moment I hope I did okay? Please tell me if anything is wrong or I should do more Dru/Chris. And thanks to everyone who reviewed your amazing!**

The look on Christophe's face was so unnerving, that I actually turned to go out the door but I only got half way before a hand was on my wrist pulling me forward and the other pushing the door closed. I started to struggle, I didn't think Chris would hurt me but I had learnt that when someone grabs you, you make sure you get them off. He deflected my feeble hits and ended up pushing me into a wall. I tried to get a knee to the stomach or lower but he just pushed me up against the wall again his whole body covering mine. I tensed as I started to notice how close he was, how I could feel his body pressing against mine, his smell filling my senses, I snapped myself out of it knowing this wasn't the time for thoughts like that. I looked up at him and could see his eye's glow with anger, even though I had no idea what he had to be angry about he was the one that started the fight and was being a jerk to everyone.

"Dru, stop struggling and listen to me" he said through clenched teeth. I didn't know what else to do so I sagged against him defeated. He stepped back a little so he wasn't pressing against me, but close enough that I could feel the heat come off his body.

"Now _milna_ I want you to answer a few questions for me" I just looked at him not answering, so he just kept on talking. "Firstly why did you leave today at breakfast with no guards, unprotected", again I just stared at him, was he serious?

"Umm I don't know Chris maybe because you and the rest of the idiots I'm stuck with got into a fight over nothing?" he grabbed my shoulders and lightly pushed me into the wall again.

"Dru I had to do that he was a kid just trying to get close to you, he was just trying to either gain your trust or try become your guard, I didn't want you hurt" he looked at me like he was trying to get me to understand something but all I could do was feel kind of insulted.

"Oh so that's the reason, no male at this place can talk or flirt with me, because of course if that happens then they are trying to kill or trick me" I mean that's probably true but no girl wants to hear it, at times like these I wish for Graves to be here to hug me and say something awkward to make me laugh.

"_Kochana_ you know I didn't mean like that it's just I don't want you hurt" he said trying to get me to look at him, but I pushed him away.

"Too late Christophe" I walked towards the bed and sat down wanting him to leave. I felt the bed slightly sink next to me and a hand toughed my shoulder but I flinched away. I know that Chris was just doing his job with me and that because of my mother he was here with me now, but after he kissed me I thought that maybe there was a small chance that he might think of me differently. He sighed next to me.

"Dru, please just trust me"

"Why Chris? Why should I trust you?" I turned and looked at him totally serious because it was a question I had wanted to ask for a long time.

"Because Dru I..." he stopped, this was the first time I had seen Christophe hesitate. Then he did something that I never suspected. He kissed me. I was so in shock that I tensed up and didn't move until he tangled one of his hands in my hair and put the other one on my waist and deepened the kiss. I put my hands behind his neck and let myself be pulled forward. This was so different from last time we kissed, all I could feel where his lips on mine and his thumb rubbing circles on my hip under my shirt. I was so intoxicated by his smell and the heat of his skin that I couldn't stop, I knew that I should stop with Graves missing, Ben was outside and this was Christophe. But as his tongue brushed my bottom lip looking for entrance all I could do was open my mouth and grant it. His tongue danced in my mouth and brushed against mine causing me to let out a low moan and both my hands to tangle in his hair pulling softly, which got a moan from him in turn. He pushed me down lightly till I was lying on the bed never breaking the kiss, both of my hands still in his hair and his on my hips. He pulled back slightly, both of us panting and he smiled.

"Now do you get why I got in the fight" he said still panting. I smiled up at him still a bit confused but unable to care, I was about to answer when his lips where on mine again. This time it had a raw edge to it, our tongues fighting for dominance, our hands exploring each other's bodies, I couldn't help but shiver as his hands ran up and down my sides slightly lifting my shirt to reveal a strip of my pale stomach. My hands ran under his shirt and across his abs and I could feel them tense under my touch a slight groan escaping him. Before I could think about it I started to pull his shirt up and over this head, he complied by lifting his arms and I chucked his shirt on the floor. I stared at him and was amazed; he had smooth pale skin over defined muscles that were to die for. I pulled him back to me and kissed him again running my hands up and down his stomach. He started to lift my shirt up and I tensed slightly, he pulled back and looked at me.

"_Milna_ what's wrong?" he looked confused and worried.

"I umm it's just, my shirt and..." I looked away embarrassed, I mean here I was with a flawless guy, that had years of experience and I was just some average skinny girl, that had only had a few stolen kisses in random high schools.

"Dru you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful" I was about to say something back when Chris gave me a chaste kiss then he started to pull my shirt up and placed kisses along my stomach going upward. As he got to my chest he lifted his eyes to mine and I gasped, because one he planted a kiss on the top of my breast and two his eyes were so full of lust and... love? At that I didn't know what to think. I was just starting to lift my arms up to get the shirt off when the door busted open to reveal...

**So there it is sorry about the cliffy but I have no idea who it is yet haha. Please review they make me write faster **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have finally got it! Sorry it took so long and it may not be my best work as I need to get back into the swing of writing. Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me. Love you! And a hugeee thankyou to razzle-dazzle1606! Without her help I would have never pulled this off. If you haven't read her stories I suggest you do, she's amazing! Darkest hour and Elyse are my two of my favourites. **

Ben! Who all but ploughed through the door only to stop, staring at the bed in shock? I quickly pushed Chris off me and pulled my shirt down covering myself blushing bright red. Ben quickly go out of his shocked state and was about as red as I was "I'm so s-sorry milady, I thought you were alone and I heard strange noises, I thought y-you may have been in d-danger" he quickly stammered not able to look me or Christophe in the eye. Christophe looked at me and saw that I was obviously to mortified to answer, so he said in his usual business mockery tone, without the slightest bit of embarrassment, "That is fine, Calstead. But as you can see Dru is fine".

"Yes of course, I will be in the hall", he quickly said then sprinted out the door, closing it behind him. I turned to Chris, still in shock and he looked at me with an amused expression. "I cannot believe that just happened", I all about shouted.

"Well you were being rathe loud, Kochana", he replied smirking the whole time. And that was when it became too much for me, I couldn't handle all this, less than 20 minutes ago I was angry at him I had to get out. "I'm going to check on ash", I said as I got up and straightened my clothes, reaching for my shoes. He quickly got up and put his hand on my arm, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about Dru, we didn't do anything wrong" I turned on him "I know we didn't, but I don't even know what this is, it's all too much and I can't think straight. I have to go" I pushed past him and was almost to the door.

"What do you want Dru?" I heard him whisper behind me. _Graves _my mind whispered, but another little voice seemed to say _you. _"I don't know" I sighed and opened to the door.

As I closed the door behind me I was faced with a blushing Ben, which made me blush in turn. "I am going to check on Ash" I said looking trying to look boldly at him and probably failing.  
"Of course, Milady" he started to walk and I followed too tired and embarrassed to argue about guards right now. The whole walk was taken in an awkward silence that I eventually couldn't take, "Okay Ben what happened wasn't planned and I am sorry that you had to walk in on that but I would appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone else and try not to judge me on it", because with Ben I could just feel the judgement rolling off him. 

"Of course Milady just between us" he said stiffly and kept walking, again in silence. I let it go this time not thinking of what I could say to make it better, or even less horrible. We finally got to the room where they kept Ash.  
"I will go in alone" I said, reaching for the key. Ben lent against the wall and nodded. I sighed in relief and opened the door and Ash lifted his head off the cold stone floor.

**Please review, I would like to know that people are still reading! Thank you. **


End file.
